The present invention concerns a control solenoid for solenoid valve, in particular for the control of watering systems.
Control solenoid valves for watering systems are known that include a control solenoid made as a single body that is screwed on the external casing of the solenoid valve and is provided with small projecting electric wires that are destined to be connected by coupling with corresponding small electric wires coming from the central unit for the control of the system.
A first drawback of this known technique is represented exactly by the small electric connection wires, that hinder and slow down the operations of maintenance and the possible substitution of the solenoid.
A second drawback is due to the fact that the solenoid is made as a single body, so that a possible partial damage, for example of the electric coil, involves the substitution of the whole solenoid.
Object of the present invention it now to realise a solenoid for solenoid valve, in particular but not exclusively for watering systems, that is exempt from the aforesaid drawbacks.
According to a first innovative aspect the solenoid according to the invention is characterized in that it provides elements for electric connection that consist of quick insertion connectors of the xe2x80x9cfastonxe2x80x9d type.
The presence of such connectors evidently makes possible the easy and quick connection and disconnection of the solenoid with respect to the wires coming from the central unit, that can obviously be in turn provided with complementary connectors of the same type, with consequent simplification and quickening of the operations of maintenance and substitution of the solenoid.
According to another innovative aspect the solenoid according to the invention is characterized in that it is made in two parts, a first internal part including the driving piston of the valve and the magnet for attraction of the same piston being screwable on the external casing of the solenoid valve and a second external part including the electric coil for the excitation of the magnet and the electric connectors being fixed to the first one in a removable way by means of a removable and re-insertable locking element.
In this way a possible breakdown of the electric coil, that obviously represents the more delicate part of the solenoid, does not involve the substitution of the whole solenoid but only of its deteriorated part.